


You Are Perfect

by Snoop_Kat



Series: Langst Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Happy Ending, Insecure Lance, Langst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Series, Slightly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, lance - Freeform, lance wants to be confident, langst prompt, mama allura, mentions of bullying, not really - Freeform, shes really nice through, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Prompt:Okay okay but get this.. . ... insecure Lance with vitiligo I cannot believe this isn't already a thing give me my beautiful space son who's fLipping out because the foundation he had on him leaving earth isn't going to last forever and he really really doesn't want the team to know about anything that will make him different and mark him as a freak like everyone has always said





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Vitiligo Lance here we come

“Stop. It. You can’t cry right now.” Lance inhaled as much oxygen as he could before his lungs hitched and he coughed it out.  
“If you cry the foundation will wear off. So knock it off.” Lance ran his shaking hands through his hair. He didn’t know if he was talking to vent or help himself but he wish he would stop babbling like some teenage girl.  
Lance sat down on the edge of the bathtub glaring at the water. Shiro told them to wash up, but how could he wash away the only thing that is keeping him normal. Lance wanted to take a bath he really did. He wanted to try out the Altean soaps and face masks. He wanted to treat himself™ just like he would at the Garrison. Maybe Allura has some makeup, we have similar skin tones. Lance stood up and marched out of his room, he needed to find the princess.  
-  
“Princess?” Lance hesitantly knocked on her bedroom door.  
“Yes Lance? Why aren’t you out of armor yet? Shiro told you to wash up.” Allura stood up from her where she was perched on her bed.  
“I kn-know. But I have a question for you.” Lance hugged his body, praying his sweat didn’t ruin the foundation anymore than what it was.  
“Well what is it?” Allura gestured for Lance to enter her room and he awkwardly stood in the middle of it while she sat on the edge of her bed.  
“Do Alteans have makeup?” Lance’s voice was so small it made him feel 5.  
“Makeup? Well of course!” Allura jumped up from her seat. “We have a lot of different kinds.” She smiled at him, hoping to relieve his stiff posture.  
“Do you have foundation to match my skin tone.” Lance gestured to his face.  
Allura stood up and placed her hand on his face, pretending she didn’t feel him flinch. “I think we do, mine might not work since it was made especially for me however,” Allura grabbed a small scanner off her desk and made her way back over to the boy, “this scanner will give us the number and type we need to match your skin perfectly.”  
She gently grabbed his hand and placed his finger under the scanner. It flashed a purple light for a few seconds before it beeped green and produced a small chip.  
Allura grabbed the chip “Now I’ll put this in a machine and it will have it made by the time you are done cleaning up.”  
Lance released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Can I get it sooner?”  
“Why do you need it so soon?” Allura chuckled a little bit.  
“I just need it that’s all.” Lance said a bit quietly, too quiet for Alluras liking.  
“Once it’s done I’ll drop it off at your room. Okay?” Allura gently said.  
“Okay.”  
“Now go clean up.” And Lance left.  
-  
Lance sunk down into the tub, letting the water surround him. He slowly submerged himself completely under water and let his mind wander.  
Ugly, Freak, Weirdo, Whats wrong with your face?  
Lance could still hear the kids voices like they said them yesterday. He could still remember the snickers he heard behind his back. He could remember how teachers would look at him sympathetically. He could still feel the shoves from the kids when he asked to play with them. He remembered crying to his mama asking why this happened to him. He remembered his sister teaching him how to do makeup and attempting too help his confidence. Sadly he was only confident with 3 different layers of makeup plastered on his face and arms.  
Lance rose his head from the water and touched his face and smeared the makeup off his face. He drained the water, stood up, turned on the shower and started scrubbing his arms and face.  
What would the team think? He wasn’t normal. He was a freak.  
He watched the water drain down, taking the brown makeup with it. After the water cleared he turned of the shower and dried off.  
Lance put on his pants and started to sort through the different Altean supplies. He found something that resembled lavender and started to apply it to his face. He attempted not to stare at the different color patches that scattered his face. He moved down to his arms, where it only started happening a year prior. He dropped the container when he saw a small patch forming on his stomach.  
“Fuck.” Lance leaned over the sink, not even trying to stop his tears.  
“Why, why, why.” Lance grabbed his hair. He was about to get back into the tub when Allura knocked on his bathroom door.  
“Lance! It’s done~” Allura seem to sing.  
“Ca-Can you ju-just leave it out-outside my door?” Lance nearly punched himself for his voice cracking.  
“Are you alright Lance?” Allura asked, curiosity and concern plaguing her voice.  
“Yes.”  
“No you’re, not….I hope you’re decent because I’m coming in.” Before Lance could react the bathroom door was opening and he was face to face with Allura who was holding a bottle.  
Allura opened and closed her mouth and Lance grabbed a towel and wrapped his torso up in it, happy that he was wearing pants.  
After a few moments of unbearable silence Lance bit out “Go on laugh, I don’t care. Just leave the bottle and go.”  
“Lance.” Allura gently grabbed the towel from Lance and brought his face closer. “I would never laugh a you for something like this.” She opened the bottle and put a few drops of the liquid on Lances face and started to rub it in.  
Lance stared at Allura as she continued to apply the makeup on Lance. “What?” She asked.  
“Why are you being so nice?” Lance mumbled out.  
“Why wouldn’t I be nice? You can’t help this,” she gestured towards his arms. “Plus this doesn’t changed anything about you. I’ll even keep it a secret from the team if you need.”  
Lance started crying again and Allura hugged him. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
Lance hugged her back. “Do you think the team will judge me?”  
“They would never.” Allura softly said.  
“Should I tell them?” “Only if you want.”  
“Will you help me?”  
“Of course. Now lets get you ready for dinner.”  
Lance smiled and started to distract himself from the voices of the kids that echoed in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You like it! 
> 
> Feel free to comment/Subscribe/Kudo 
> 
> Tumblr  
> The-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
